


Convention Troubles

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes bug out doors are very handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convention Troubles

Ray leans against the table, sipping from his water. It was hot as hell in the convention center and his costume didn’t help that fact much. But him and Gavin had thought this would be a great idea, and it had. The crowd had loved it and they had a blast doing it. But being around all the people for hours was exhausting, which is why he was enjoying his little break behind the scenes.  
He rubbed at his face and felt strong arms wrap around his waist. Ray grinned and turned his head slightly to look at Joel.  
Joel rests his chin on Ray’s shoulder and pulls him close. “Say Mr. Superhero, you haven’t seen my boyfriend around have you?”  
Ray chuckles and twists around, putting his hands on Joel’s shoulders. “You know, I think I may have seen a handsome Puerto Rican come through not long ago.”  
Joel grins and leans in for a quick kiss. Ray mocks a shocked expression.   
“Why, whatever will your boyfriend think? I don’t think he’d be happy with you going around kissing superheroes.” Ray’s face breaks into a grin.  
Joel shakes his head. “I can’t believe you and Gavin actually are wearing tights. At a convention nonetheless.”  
Ray’s grin gets wider. “There’s absolutely nothing wrong with my costume. I’m X-Ray!”  
“You’re in spandex. And a cape. And bright green. And you have those goofy glasses.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with the costume. Me and Gav had a blast and the crowd loved it! What’s wrong with playing stuff up a little sometimes?”  
Joel pulls away a little and looks Ray up and down before pulling him close again. “Well…” He says slowly. “I guess I can see why the crowd liked this.”  
Joel runs his hands up Ray’s sides and Ray shivers. “Don’t do that.”  
Joel grins and does it again. “Why not?”  
Ray squirmed. “Because, this costume makes something’s uncomfortable.”  
“Like what?”  
Ray glares at him. “You know exactly what.”  
Joel leans in and gives Ray a heated kiss. Ray nudges him away.   
“Will you stop, please?” Ray sighs, trying to step back and bumping into the table.  
Joel smirks. “Do you really want me too?”  
“You know I don’t. But-” Joel cuts Ray off by taking his hand and leading him farther away from the curtain. “Where are we going?”  
Joel looks around before pulling open a door and pushing Ray into a dim hallway. Ray looks around confused as Joel shuts the door with a heavy click.  
“Where are we?”  
“It’s a back hallway used for maintenance. No one’s gonna come down here till later tonight though. So we have some time.” Joel grins.  
Ray cocks an eyebrow. “Oh? Is that so?”  
Joel nods and pressing Ray against the wall. He kisses him and digs his hand into Ray’s hips.   
Ray groans and turns his head slightly. “Joel, wait…”  
“Hmmm?” Joel kisses down Ray’s neck.   
“You can at least let me take the cup off before you accost me with your mouth, you know.”   
Joel grins against his neck. “More fun this way though.”   
Ray huffs and nudges Joel out of the way enough to pull the cup out and tosses it on the floor next to him. He lets out a sigh of relief. Joel runs a hand down Ray’s side and rubs at his erection through the suit. Ray bucked into Joel’s grasp.  
“Don’t be a tease, you asshole.” Ray glared at him.  
Joel continues to rub through the suit and Ray pushes him away. He unclips one side of the cape, letting it fall to the side and turns his back to Joel.  
“Unzip me.” Ray says while busying himself with taking his gloves off.  
Joel chuckles and pulls the zipper down slowly. Ray bats Joel’s hand away when the zipper’s far enough that he can reach and pulls it the rest of the way down. He pulls the sleeves off and the top falls to hang around his waist. He kneels in front of Joel and undoes his pants, pulling them far enough to free his erection.  
Ray swirls his tongue around the tip before taking it into his mouth. Joel groans and puts his hands on the wall, leaning heavily against it. Ray’s eyes flick up to Joel’s for a moment before looking back down. He held tightly to Joel’s hips, taking in as much of him as he could. He started moving and his hands keep Joel’s hips from moving. After a couple minutes he pulls away with a wet popping noise. Joel watches as Ray stands and gives him a quick kiss before turning around, leaning against the wall between Joel’s hands.  
“Hurry. I have a live let’s play to do.”  
Joel tugs the suit down some and positions himself, pushing into Ray slowly. Ray bites his lip and groans. Joel rests his head against Ray’s shoulder for a moment. Ray shifts, looking at Joel’s watch.  
“Hey come on. I’m gonna be late.”   
Joel hmms and pulls almost all the way out before pushing slowly back in.  
“Joel… Come on…” Ray whines, as Joel continues to move slowly.  
Joel doesn’t respond, merely reaches to grasp Ray, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He kisses up his shoulder and bites gently at a spot on his neck, sucking a mark there.   
Ray moans. “Joel… Fuck… Please…”  
Joel presses a kiss to the mark he made before moving to the other side of his neck to make another mark.  
Ray presses his forehead against the wall. “Joel, come oooon. Just please…”  
Joel hmms and releases Ray’s neck. “What do you want?”  
“Please… For the love of God, go faster already. You’re driving me crazy.” Ray says in a rush.  
“Oh well I suppose I can do that.” Joel whispers in his ear.  
Joel presses another kiss to Ray’s shoulder before snapping his hips forward. Ray’s mouth falls open and he pushes his hips back. Joel bites his lip, quickly picking up his pace.  
“Fuck yes.” Ray sighs, closing his eyes.  
Joel tightens his grip on Ray’s dick and swipes his thumb across the head. Ray shudders and bites his arm to stifle himself as he comes. Joel groans as he feels Ray tighten around him and gives a few more slow thrusts before coming as well.  
Joel slumps against Ray, nuzzling into his back. Ray leans farther into the wall, letting his breathing slow down. Ray turns his head, glancing at Joel’s watch again.   
“Oh shit! I’m gonna be late. Joel get off me.” He says, nudging the other off.  
Joel steps back, fixing his pants while Ray redresses in a panic.  
“Zip me up, hurry.”   
Joel pulls the zipper up and moves the cape back into its place. Ray turns around, pulling on his gloves. He holds both hands out.  
“I look presentable, yes?”  
Joel smirks and nods then steps forward and adjusts Ray’s collar. “I’d make sure that stays all the way up.” He winks.  
“Joel, you didn’t. I- I can’t even yell at you right now. I have to go.” Ray stands on his tiptoes and gives Joel a quick kiss. “Try not to cause any more trouble asshole.” He says with a grin before quickly leaving for the Achievement Hunter lounge.


End file.
